


Priorities

by icylook



Series: Wayhaven Fics [1]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Spoilers for book 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25911958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icylook/pseuds/icylook
Summary: A moment in Felix's room after the rescue mission.
Relationships: Detective/Felix Hauville, Male Detective/Felix Hauville
Series: Wayhaven Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937680
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Priorities

Victor inhales deeply, slowly letting the air out as he brushes his lips over the skin of Felix’s nape. He gets a whiff of crisp scent of antiseptic, a hint of blood still clinging to it and his mouth goes dry at the memory of puddle of crimson growing under his knees. Thick cloying smell of iron and fear in the back of his throat, his limbs clumsy and wooden when he reached for him, the cuts on his face and body not closing in a moment as he saw it happen all these months ago. 

He’s careful when he curls around tighter, the hand above Felix’s heart gripping his more strongly. Felix relaxes when sleep claims him, breathing slowing down, the weight of his head on Victor’s arm a reminder that he’s safe. Warm and solid in his embrace. For one horrible moment he was sure he lost what little did they have. 

It was naive of him to think Felix is invincible just because he’s faster and stronger than him. That he couldn’t really put a hit on him during their sparring session hasn't meant any other human wouldn’t be able to hurt him. Not when Felix had no way to escape as they ganged upon him, lashing and prodding with weapons that could _kill._

They hurt him this badly because of Victor's choice. Every cut, every bruise and wound are _his_ fault.

And he hates that he regrets choosing to save Sanja, when Felix looked at him with plea in his eyes, enduring beating and faltering under the force of it. Desperate and so heartbreaking and Victor could swear it was ice piercing his own chest when he turned away to carry on with the mission.

Trusting Felix will be okay on his own, even when he was so visibly overwhelmed by vicious enemies. Turning his back on him, fighting side by side with Adam, a surprising smoothness in their movements, eyes on the goal. The glimpse of respect in those green eyes after they were done, bodies lying all around them, the fortuneteller saved.

But the sight of Felix unmoving on the cold concrete had his head spin, the blood in his veins frozen.

He should have helped him.

Victor bites at his lip, squeezing his eyes shut, the hold he has on Felix is the only grounding he needs right now. _It doesn't matter anymore_ , he thinks with shaky exhale. He's alive and in his arms and he'll work on rebuilding any lost trust if he gets the chance.

Countless scenarios occupy his mind, making him drowsy and he dozes off. It's but a minute before Victor jerks slightly, body stiffening and ready to move when he feels eyes on him. Heart beating fast he glances above his shoulder, locking his eyes with Adam's.

* * *

As soon as Adam is finished talking to the doctor, he shares the news with the rest of the team. The relief they all feel is like a balm, lifting the heavy air from before. And when Victor doesn't join them for the time longer than necessary for any talk he had with Felix, Adam decides to check on them.

He knocks, waiting for anyone to acknowledge it and when no one answers he opens the door quietly. In a habit he sweeps the room, looking for any dangers lurking in corners and his gaze stops on the bed. Detective's back it’s the first thing he sees, his white t-shirt like a beacon in otherwise dark room. He’s on his side, thick duvet under him with his arm wrapped around Felix’s chest, body aligned with Felix’s as he’s protecting him. Both of their heartbeats are calm and steady, Felix’s slower than Victor’s, a sign that the sedative is working properly, giving Felix’s body the time to heal without his constant fidgeting.

What a human could protect a vampire from he doesn’t know, but still the unconscious gesture says more than any words. Adam is aware of how difficult decision it was to choose between a companion and mission, even if it was the right thing to do to be successful and avoid further damage to the entire maalused situation. Losing someone to the Trappers wasn’t an option if they could help it, but seeing how hurt Felix got in the end? Adam’s brows furrow when anger and doubt appear, shadowing his conviction about a job well done. They got the results, but at what cost? He trusts his team with his life, and after being witness of Detective’s will to carry on with orders when needed to, he thinks there’s really a place for one more to put his faith in. 

A human. He’s new to the supernatural world, but he’s his mother’s son, even if their relationship is rocky. They’re more similar to each other than they think.

He’s still as statue as he looks at them curled on the bed. He knows he can’t tell Felix what to do with his life, meddling with his decisions, but sometimes Adam worries about the youngest agent, as he simply doesn’t want him to get hurt. Broken heart mends the longest, and Felix’s heart is as big as openly starved for affection. He really hopes Victor isn’t toying with Felix.

Adam shifts to step out of the room and he must have made some sound, because Victor’s heart rate spikes. He stirs and glares above his shoulder, tightening his hold on Felix. Grey eyes pin him with fierce look, the clear message of _back off_ almost making Adam’s lips twitch up in a smile. He holds Victor’s unflinching gaze, noticing how stiff his spine looks and how uncomfortable it must be to have his neck twisted the way he has now, but he stubbornly doesn’t relent until Adam nods slightly and turns to the door, to close them from the other side. He rubs at his jaw while walking through corridor, thinking about persistent humans and this time a small smile stretches his mouth. 

It must run in the blood, he’s sure of it.


End file.
